She Kicked Ruby's Ass for Me: Sam Winchester
by AcklesIdjit
Summary: Another continuation! ENJOY! i added a OC for future dean romance! sorry for the misspells and errors...


_**She kicked Ruby's ass…for me**_

Darby's POV

The yells of Sam in the Panic room, echoed through my mind, over and over, I could tell the same thing was happening to Dean. I wanted to just rush in there and take away his pain, but I knew I couldn't do that, I couldn't even hold him, comfort him.

I'm going to kill Ruby. If she had never some near Sam, filled his head with lies, he wouldn't be like this, he wouldn't be yelling, screaming, for Dean and me to help him. I should have wasted the bitch when I had the chance.

Bobby was trying to be helpful and supportive, but even Dean could tell it was taking a toll on him as well. Bobby thought of Sam, Dean and I as his own. It was tearing everyone apart and no one was doing anything.

Well I'm going to change that.

I know exactly what to do, how to do it, and who to call. I turn to Dean and Booby,

"I have to fix this."

I tell them, Dean's head shot out of his hands, looking at me with confused eyes.

"What do you mean "fix?""

He snarled, almost like he was pissed for me even suggesting such a thing, but I knew it was his anger toward not being able to help Sam.

"I'm going to kill the bitch."

I say with a straight face, but anyone could see the fire burning in my eyes. I grabbed my car keys from Booby, and walked out of the house and to my car.___**(AN: She has a 1967 Camaro but she lets Bobby drive it since she hunts with the Winchesters)**_Once I made it to the car I yanked my cell phone from my back pocket and dialed a number I haven't dialed in a longtime.

"And what do I have the pleasure of getting a call from the famous Darby McAdams?"

"Well I do believe you are my best friend so that entitles random phone calls. I'm calling cause I need your help."

I said seriously, causing Robyn to instantly go serious also.

"What needs killing?"

She said, causing me chuckle softly.

"You remember the Winchester's?"

"Hell yea I do, who doesn't remember those pains in the asses. What'd they do now?"

"You remember the younger brother Sam?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, he's my boyfriend"

There was an awkward pause, before I heard her sigh.

"Well, you snagged a good one Darby, is he the reason your calling, did he do something, cause if he did I'll kill him with my bare hands!"

I Chuckled at her accusations, and growls.

"No, No, No. Some demon bitch named Ruby, got same hipped up on demon blood so we're having to detox him in the panic room. He's having a hard time so I wanna kill this bitch so she can't get near Sam ever again. I need some help…You're the only one I could turn to."

My voice cracked at the end of my sentence, I could feel the tears threating to fall, but I held them back.

"Ok chika, just calm down ok. I'll help, alright. Why don't we meet at my place aright, I go head and start to research on this bitch and once you get here well take care of it."

She said, I told her ok, and started the drive to her house.

Sam's POV 

"I know why you really drink that blood Sam. It makes you feel strong, invincible, the big bad wolf in a world of little pigs."

"No your wrong Darby!"

I said, as she circled around the cot I was restrained to.

"But its more than that, it's because your whole life you felt different, am I right?"

She said, as she bent down to my level. I writhed on the bed, pulling at the restraints, trying not to cry.

"Stop."

"Hit a little close to home, huh? You're not different cause your some lonely kid or because your weirdo family."

"Stop it."

"Because you're a Monster."

She practically growled at me as she leaned over me staring right into my eyes.

"SHUT UP just shut the hell up!"

"You were always a monster and you only feel right when you're sucking down more poison, and more evil!"

I tossed and turned trying to get free from this torment, but what she was saying was hitting home. I could feel a couple of tears rolling down my cheeks. I gasped for breath, as I strained my arms.

"MONSTER, Sam, you're a monster!"

"Darby, NO!"

"I tried so hard to pretend I loved you, that you weren't one of the filthy things we hunted, But were not the even the same species, your NOTHING to me!"

My head shot to her face as she said that. She was lying. She had to be lying, I know I meant something to her cause she meant something to me.

"Don't say that to me. Don't you say that to me!"

I closed my eyes, but when I opened them again, Darby was nowhere in sight.

Darby's POV

My fist smacked into Ruby's face again and again. Every punch made a feel of relief course through my body, only edging me on even more. Robyn came up behind me and touched my shoulder causing me to stop my total beat down.

"I think she learned her lesson. I'll finish up here, while you go talk to Dean."

I nodded as I walked outside; I pulled my phone out hitting Dean's speed dial.

"Dean."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, thankfully he had a seizure type thing, so we had to restrain him but he's fine now Cass came by finally and "Healed" him. Sam's resting in your room. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Robyn and me are just finishing up here and then well be on our way towards Bobby's"

"Alright I'll see you when you get here."

"Kay, Bye."

I hung up just as Robyn, walked out door, sweat glistened on her forehead and her knuckles were just as bad as mine, if not worse.

"You ok?"

I asked, as she walked up to our cars.

"Yeah, she was a tough bitch to exercise but I got the job done, and then she wanted to run her mother fucking mouth so I decided to give her a piece of my mind."

I laughed as I climbed in the driver's seat of my Camaro.

"Alright, we should start heading to Bobby's, I wanna see Sam."

We started the drive to Bobby's making it in less time than I thought. I could see Sam and Dean in the kitchen talking and having a beer, as we pulled up.

Sam's POV

I Heard Darby before I saw her. She pulled up in front of the house and turned off the car. By the time she opened the door I was already out the door and walking towards her with a huge smile on my face, probably bigger than the one on hers.

Once I reached her I pulled her into my arms and kissed her with all my passion. I'm not going to let demon blood get to me like it did these past couple of days. I loved Darby and I prayed to god she loved me back.


End file.
